Timeless
by MichieXStrawberry
Summary: O/C Alice Mary Burton is a seemly normal girl in highschool with her best friends Matthew (Canada), Gilbert (Prussia), Aurthur (UK), Alfred (US), Francis, (France), and Feliciano (North Italy). But her world will go upside down when she receives a package sent from her grandmother, sent over from England. Alice recieves her grandmother's key-clock necklace that has an old history.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Eleven years ago, 2002

"_And you really think that I'm okay with that!?" Alice's mother yelled._

"_I should hope so! This is an important job offer!" her father yelled back._

"_I can't believe you really think you can just leave her like this, all for some stupid cross-country job!" she yelled back._

"_The hell I do believe I can!" he yelled._

_Alice sighed and walked out of her parents' apartment door and to the small playground that was around the corner. She sat on one of the swings and held onto the swings chains. She looked up at the sky, wishing she could bounce on the fluffy white clouds. Suddenly someone started pushing her swing, making her go higher. She looked over her shoulder and saw two boys about her age. _

"_Stop! I don't like heights! Stop pushing me higher!" Alice screamed._

_The two boys stopped and let the swing come to a stop. Alice hopped off the swing and walked up to them._

"_What are you two thinking!? Pushing a girl on a swing when her back is turned!?" She yelled._

"_Ve vere just trying to cheer the young frau_*_ up..." The light grey hair boy said._

"_W-we're s-sorry if w-we startled or u-upset you..." the light blonde boy said with his face all pink from embarrassment._

"_What are your names?" Alice asked._

"_Gilbert, that is me awesome name!" The light grey haired boy proudly said._

"_M-Matthew..." said the blushing, shy boy._

_Alice smiled and said, "I'm Alice. I forgive you both...but..."_

"_But vhat, young frau?" asked Gilbert._

"_Can we be friends!?" Alice shouted while blushing._

_Gilbert and Matthew looked to each other, and looked back at Alice._

"_I'll let you be friends vith the awesome me!" Gilbert laughed loudly._

"_O-of course, Alice...we c-can be..." Matthew replied shyly._

_Alice smiled at them happily, and the three new friends started playing together._

(frau* = lady/woman (in German))

**Chapter 1**

Present time, 2013

"Alice! Alice! Wake up!" mom banged on the door loudly, "you're going to be late for school!"

I groaned, and said, "I don't wanna!" and threw a pillow at my door.

Mom then barged in and said, "Wake up! Or I'll drag you out of bed, and you know I will young lady."

"Fine! Then get out of my room so I can get dressed!"

"You better get out of bed then!" she yelled, leaving the room and closed the door behind her.

I looked at my clock and groaned while getting up from bed. 7:30...15 minutes before Gilbert and Mattie would pick me up to go to school. I dug through my drawers looking for my black and blue short skirt and blue lace leggings, and pulled them on and walked over to my closest and grabbed a blue tank-top and a see-through black t-shirt. I sat down at my vanity table and pulled on my black-studded bracelet and my handful of friendship bracelets, one color per friend, each color symbolizing someone. I put on my mascara and thick black eyeliner and instantly my bright blue eyes were more pronounced. I smiled at my reflection and went to the bathroom to straighten my long black hair. Some people say or assume my eyes aren't natural, that I must wear colored contacts, but that's not the case. I was born with my mother's eyes, and my father's hair color. But I didn't care what people said. What mattered is that my family and closest friends knew the truth. When I finished straightening my hair, I walked back to my room and looked for my knee-high leather boot heels that had were studded along the back of the heel. Finding them, I pulled them on, grabbed my phone and black purse and headed down the stairs.

Today was the first day of the new school year. It was tradition for all three of us to go to school together EVERY day. And each day, Gilbert was the one to ring the door bell to my mother's house, give HER a rose and ask her sweetly if I was ready for school, and EACH time I was right behind my mother and punch his arm for fake flirting, and drag him to his car, where Mattie was standing beside the passenger door. Since we've met, Gilbert was the obnoxious loud one, and Mattie was the shy timid one. But as we grew up, Mattie became less shy around me. Gilbert on the other hand...he just became more obnoxious and flirty. I didn't know why, it just turned out that way.

I heard the door bell ring; I quickly picked up my purse, phone and keys, then rushed down out of the kitchen and hid behind mom. She opened the door, and instead, Mattie was the one at the door, not Gilbert. I came out behind mom and surprised to see Mattie.

"Mattie?" I asked him confusedly.

"H-hey Allie...I thought we could use a change in how we usually do things...after all, i-it is the first day of school..." he replied a bit shyly, with his face bright pink.

My mom sighs, "And to think...I'm going to miss today's rose from Gilbert."

Suddenly Gilbert peeks around the corner of the door, and smiles at my mom handing her a rose, "ah, don't zhink that I have forgotten Mrs. Burton. Alice, ve should get going, no?"

I sigh, and wrap my arm around Mattie's, and say, "Sure...we only go to hell every day now."

Gilbert laughs loudly as Mattie flushes bright red from my arm being around his, and escorts me to Gilbert's sports car.

"A-Allie..." Mattie says shyly.

"Yes Mattie?" I smile up to him.

"Uhm...your..shirt is a bit r-revealing isn't it...?" he asks.

I looked down at my shirt before going into the car, and looked back up at Mattie, asking, "Mattie...you shouldn't ask things like this, I don't wanna have to hit you with my first text book this year like I do with Gilbert and all the other weird guys we hang out with."

Gilbert pipes in, "Are you too getting in or vhat? Ve are going to be late."

"Okay, okay." I say, getting into the back of Gilberts car while Mattie climbed into the front seat.

When Gilbert, Mattie, and Alice pulled into the student parking lot, Alice could see Francis had a huge vase of roses in his hands; Feliciano had a container of his specially made pasta in his hands. Aurthur had his arms crossed, and Alfred was smiling like a bloody kid on Christmas morning. Alice smiled to herself.

"Hurry up and park Gil!" Alice shouted in Gilbert's ear.

"Vatch it frau! Don't scream in mine awesome ear" Gilbert stated.

"A-Allie...calm down, we're almost there..." Mattie said quietly.

Once Gilbert parked, Alice had Mattie rush out the car door, so she could finally get out and hug Feliciano (Feli), whom she absolutely adored (mostly because his pasta was to die for). Alice was then suddenly being fondled by Francis.

"Francis! Let go!" Alice yelled. Suddenly Francis was ripped away from Alice, being dragged by Gilbert, and being choked by Aurthur. Alice turned around in time to kick Francis in the place it never shines. When Alice turned back to Feli, he was whimpering and holding the container of pasta up to his face begging, "P-Please don't do the same to me A-Alice..."

"_Aaawwww..."_ Alice thought.

"How could I EEEEVER hurt sweet, innocent, Feli!" Alice said, while hugging Feli again.

Feli blushed wildly, and returned Alice's hug.

Alice felt a tap, well, a few taps on her shoulder. She turned around to her other friends who all looked fake-hurt for not getting their hugs. Alice laughed and gave all her dear friends hugs. Including Aurthur, who ultimately tries to avoid Alice's hugs, as to not feel like some of their friends, who liked to behave so rudely to Alice and try to take advantage of a simple hug. Aurthur was a gentleman. But Alice forced the hug onto him, and he gave in, once he realized she wouldn't let go until he returned the hug.

The bell rang, and we all had to dash off to homeroom. I laughed at the thought of being late, we, all of us, were ALWAYS late to homeroom, whether it was the first day of school, or Monday morning.

I smiled to myself as I looked over my shoulder to watch the guys running behind me trying to catch up. I ran faster than them, despite being in heels. As I turned my head forward, I ran straight into someone, knocking them over and falling on top of the poor person in the same moment.

Gilbert had me standing up and behind him in one second flat, glaring daggers at the guy I knocked down. I peeked out from behind Gilbert, and then looked around realizing, this strange guy is right by my locker. Not three lockers away.

"Sorry about that." I said walking out from behind Gilbert's protective stance, and offered to help the stranger up.

"It is no problem, ma'am." The stranger said, "I should have heard someone running my way." He smiled.

Alice smiled back, and realized they were all late, "Oh my god! Homeroom, guys we're late!" Alice preceded running to homeroom, as well as the guys, except Gilbert.

"Stay avay from frau." Gilbert warned, glaring at the stranger.

"Whatever, dude." The stranger walked away.

Gilbert caught up to everyone else and they all stumbled into their homeroom class.

Let the trouble begin.

I watched Alice across the room; she was glancing from her phone to the teacher every few seconds. She smiled at her phone that was in her lap, and glanced up and looked at me and she mouthed, "text to you." I took my phone out and checked the messages, most were from Alfred, all stating something to do with heroes, the bloody git, and one new one from Alice.

It read, "This class can't get anymore booooring then it already is, huh?"

I quickly replied back smiling, "Only another 15 mins to go, love, and then its over. It's not too bad."

Alice and I shared Math, Economics, and History together this year. And she hated the subjects, except History, in some ways. I admired Alice for her personality; she was very different from others in a way that makes her perfect. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous from time to time when she favored Mattie or Feli more. But I did respect her more than the others, especially Frog-face Francis. The French idiot was overly-friendly to Alice and the most disrespectful towards her at most times.

The teacher of our math class let us choose our partners, and Alice walked right up to my table and sat next to me, smiling. I smiled politely back.

"This should be fun, huh Aurthur!?" Alice stated happily.

"I should hope so, and I should hope that one of us can STAY concentrated, correct?" I asked.

"Of course." Alice smiled.

Lunch! FINALLY! Now it was a matter of hunting Alice down. It's likely she's at her locker admiring either the flowers Francis gave her, or salivating over the pasta Feli made for her. Ha. Silly Alice, she was so funny, but very oblivious at sometimes. I smiled the whole way to Alice's locker, and then dropped the smile when I saw her. She either looked disturbed or mad, maybe scared.

"Alice!" I yelled, running up to her, "Are you okay!? The hero is here!"

Alice looked around until she saw me running up to her. Her eyes said everything, she was horrified. Once I reached her she had a note in her hand. I took the note from her and read it.

"_If you were the Venus god, pure and sweet, I'd corrupt you."_

My eye twitched in anger towards whoever wrote this and looked back at Alice, she was slightly shaking from fear. Never had she had something like this. Sure in freshman year, the guys and I left more sweet and innocent love notes in her locker, but this...THIS was TOO far, and CROSSED the line.

"Alfred..." Alice said quietly, "Did you or one of the guys do this?" She asked and looked up at me with sad, scared eyes.

"No. None of us would do this Allie-Cat." I pulled Alice into a hug after calling her by her pet name the guys and I came up with. "None of us would cross the line like this idiot did whoever he would be."

Alice slowly returned the hug, and let go, slightly pushing me away to have her personal space. She was trying to regain her confidence and train of thought. She smiled up at me and said, "It's lunch time, you got to be starving, and the guys are probably wondering where we are at." I could tell she didn't fully recover from the note, but she was doing her best for now. I guess later she'll go to either Mattie or Feli to cry her eyes out. She never let anyone besides those two see her tears. I sighed and patted my stomach.

"Yeah...I'm starved; I think a whole cow should take care of it..." I sighed drastically again, and Alice burst out laughing, a genuine smile this time.

"Then I guess we'd better find you one." She said, grabbing the pasta Feli made her, and closed her locker. I took the note from her hands and crumpled it up, then threw it away.

Alfred kept cracking jokes whenever we passed each other during the school day. But it was last period; Physical Education which Mattie and Gilbert were in it with me. The teachers decided for us to just play volleyball, and we made our own teams. Mattie, Gilbert, Kiara (an old friend, sort of), and I made team together. Never, not once, did Mattie or Gilbert let me hit the ball when it came my way. I tried each time, but they always somehow managed to hit it before me. So I took this class time to ponder the note, switch positions, ponder, try and hit the ball, ponder some more, and finally class and school were done. And I made my way over to the girls' changing room to put my normal clothes on.

Frau was spacing out while Matt and I kept the ball away from her. Only natural of us to keep her safe, she was ours to protect. But frau kept spacing out, I can't figure out why, but she just is. Matt pointed out Alice was spaced out, just by her eyes being distant. I'm worried about if something happened. I'm mad that Francis has anything to do with it. I asked frau once when we were switching positions; all she said was, "huh...? Francis? No he didn't do anything..." she trailed off, not even answering fully. God! I wanted to know what happened to my precious frau! I'm sure she'll tell me or Mattie on the way home.

I got out of the changing room and headed for Gilbert's car. He always took too long in that horrible, cologne-smelling change room. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, a message from Alice. I quickly read it, and was shocked.

"Mattie...can I come over to your house today? I don't...feel like going home..."

I quickly replied, "Of course Allie...whatever you need."

A text back, "thank you Mattie..." with a smiley face.

"You're welcome Allie." I replied back.

"Vhere is frau!?" Gilbert shouted as he walked up to his car.

"Sh-she's coming. She j-just texted me...y-you don't need to d-drop her off at h-her house...s-she wants to go to m-mine. Something t-to talk to me a-about or j-just to hang out..." I told him once he was by his driver-side door.

"Vhat!? She texted you, and not ze awesome me!?" he shouted.

"W-well..." I started, but Alice was walking up to the car with the roses Francis gave her earlier that morning.

"Hey guys...can we just get going..." Alice said glumly. "Did you tell him Mattie?" She was referring to going to my house instead.

"Y-yes Allie, I did..." I replied.

I climbed into the backseat of Gilbert's car as Alice climbed into the front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice fell asleep, with her face covered in black streaks from her tears and mascara and eye-liner. I picked her up and carried her to the guest room of my house and laid her down gently on the bed, so not to wake her up. And I left the room, closing the door gently, and went downstairs to call her mom and tell her that Allie was safe and pretty upset, and that Alfred would come by in a bit to pick her up some clothes that she would need for tomorrow morning. Her mom thanked me and told me not to do anything funny, despite Mrs. Burton knowing I would never dare, let alone have the courage to. But I knew she was just lightly joking. I hung up after calling her mom. I went upstairs and went to the hall closet to grab a face cloth and went to the bathroom to get it damp. I went back to the guest room, where Allie was, and gently wiped off the black-tear stripes on her cheeks.

Allie suddenly grabbed my hand and tugged on it while turning, causing me to fall on the bed beside her. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. Despite her being asleep, she had a strong grip on my hand. I couldn't escape. I looked around the room and saw nothing to replace her grip on my hand. I tugged my phone from my pocket with my other hand and texted Alfred quickly got to Alice's house and grab a new set of clothes for her, and then to come home and grab my polar bear from my room then bring it all to the guest room.

Twenty minutes later, Alfred finally arrived home and stomped up the stairs to my room, and then walked into the guest room with Kumojiro, my polar bear animal, and stopped just inside the door.

"She's got a firm grip of ya, doesn't she?" Alfred asked.

I merely nodded, my face still burning with embarrassment. Alfred walked to the other side and undid Allie's grip on me and replaced it with Kumojiro. Then Alfred peered at Allie's face, and asked, "Was she crying that badly?"

I nodded. "Y-yes...something about a n-note th-that was r-really b-bad in h-her locker..."

Alfred stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew about it somehow. I knew that look.

"Y-You know a-about i-it?" I asked, as wiped off the last of the tear stains on Allie's face.

"Yeah...was there when she found it...I knew she'd come to you to cry..." He said.

I woke up groggily and felt something soft in my arms. I looked down at my arms and saw Kumojiro. Mattie's polar bear animal. I smiled slightly, knowing that Mattie RARELY let ANYONE touch, let alone CUDDLE with his precious polar bear. I rolled over onto my side and looked at the clock in the guest room and saw that it was 5:15 AM. Still holding onto Kumojiro, I went into Mattie's room and saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed. I gently put Kumojiro into Mattie's arms, and instantly he latched on to the cuddly bear. I smiled and tip-toed out of the room and silently closed the door.

I walked back to the guest room and to the small dresser in it, and pulled open the top drawer, knowing a set of my clothes would be inside. This time, there was a pair of my bright blue skinny jeans, a black bra, and a loose fitting white tank top. I sighed as I gathered them up and headed for the bathroom for a shower. Since we met, Mattie had always made sure, if I spent the night, there would always be a bottle of my favorite shampoo and conditioner at his house, along with toothpaste, toothbrush, luffa, and my favorite body wash. Never once, was there a time when there wasn't. I smiled and hummed "Smile" by Avril Lavigne, a favorite song of mine.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I toweled dried my hair and threw the towel into the hamper and skipped downstairs to eat. Alfred always had cocoa puffs in the kitchen; stashed away in his hiding place that I discovered years back. This was right under the cupboard but on top the fridge. I pulled the box out, got out the milk, a bowl and a spoon. I glanced at the kitchen clock, 6:01 AM. Mattie would be up soon. I put away the cocoa puffs and the milk. I grabbed the bowl of cereal, and headed up the stairs to Mattie's room. I sat on the red-and white bean-bag chair next to the bookshelf in his room and started eating the cocoa puffs. At 6:10, Mattie stirred awake, sat up, and stretched. He then realized Kumojiro was in his lap. He looked up and around his room and spotted me, and let out a yelp, as his face reddened.

"_MAPLE!"_ I shouted in my thoughts as my face was red. Allie was in my ROOM. Watching me sleep, and wake up!

"Good morning, sleepy head. By the way, you know that I wait for you to wake up if I beat you when I sleep over, so why don't you learn already to wear a shirt to bed already?" She asked while smiling and eating cereal.

I'm sure I turned even redder as I looked down and saw I had no shirt on.

"M-maple..." I said quietly, and looked away.

"Okay, okay, calm down Mattie, I'll leave the room so you can be dressed decently and not get all shy and cute on me before I give you a big hug." Allie smiled and walked out of my room, but before she did, she put the bowl down on my bookshelf and quickly turned around and RAN and TACKLED me into a hug. We both fell back on my bed as she continued to hug onto me. I was sure that I was redder than a perfect strawberry.

"Mattie~! You're so adorable when your all red like this~! It's too cute!" Allie shouted.

"I-I...A-Allie..." I started, "M-maybe you shouldn't..."

She looked up at my face, confused.

"I...I need a bit of time to myself, l-like e-every m-morning..."

Then realization hit Allie's face. Her face went from its usual paleness to a bright red.

"O-oh my goodness...I-I'll just leave your room n-now..."

She quickly got up and off my bed and walked swiftly out of my room. She forgot her cereal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gilbert came earlier that his usual time to pick Mattie and I up. I was still flustered from earlier in Mattie's room. It felt really awkward between me and Mattie for the rest of the morning.

"Frau, vhat is vrong vith you? You've barely spoken a vord so far." Gilbert asked Alice.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." Allie replied to Gilbert. "I'm fine...I'll just..." she trailed off as she opened her locker and Gilbert walked off to homeroom, not wanting to disturb her train of thought.

A note fell out of my locker as I opened it. Gilbert had already walked away, to homeroom, I suppose. I picked up the note, and stared at in shock. The same handwriting as yesterday's note.

"_I bet you'd look stunning in something other than those punk clothes, and in something like nothing."_

My eyes went wider than saucers when I read it a second time, a third time, and then I finally processed what it said. I kept staring at the note, trying to figure out who could be writing this.

I spotted Alice at her locker when I was headed to our homeroom. Her eyes were huge. What happened to sweet Alice, what was she staring at? I got close, and noticed a note in her hand.

"Allie? Mia cara*? Are you-a okay, what is-a wrong?" I asked her.

Alice looked up at me with her bright blue eyes, and said, "It's nothing, Feli, I'm okay..."

"Are you-a sure? What has that-a note got you-a so-a scared for?"

Alice looked back down at the note and quickly crumpled it up and threw it in the near-by trash can. I looked at her confused. She smiled, it was fake smile, and grabbed her first and second period text books from her locker and closed it.

"We're ganna be late to homeroom, let's go." She said.

I knew that something was wrong, she wouldn't tell me. I'm sure she'll say something when she was ready. She hooked her arm through mine, and smiled and we skipped towards our homeroom. I knew she was only appearing to be happy, but I could tell, she was, in her mind, upset from the note.

(*Mia cara = my dear (in Italian))

Alice was acting strange, the entire time during Math, she was staring at the board behind the teacher, seeming if she was paying attention, but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention, her mind was else-where. I took down all the notes the teacher was teaching us about. I'd make sure Alice would get today's notes so she doesn't fall behind in class. Before class was over, Alice asked, "Arthur, what was the teacher talking about...?"

"The square root, Pi, finding an unknown figure, the basic things." I replied politely.

She smiled at me weakly saying, "I see...could I borrow your notes so I can make a copy for myself?"

"Of course, love," I said, pulling out my notes from my binder then handing them to her. "I'll need them at the end of the day of course."

Alice nods and puts the notes neatly into her binder pocket, "Thanks Artie." She smiles.

"_Gah...that stupid nickname...curse that Frog-face for telling her it."_ I thought. I quickly smile back at her, "You're welcome Alice."

The bell rung and we went off to our next class, Economics, I have a feeling she'll ask for those notes as well. It's going to be a long day.

I spotted Allie in the cafeteria line, and jogged up to her, grabbing a tray, and standing next to her. I heard some complains and told them she was holding my spot. I looked down at Allie, and saw she was spacing out again. I prodded her with my tray, and she looked up at me with those lovely bright blue eyes that seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Mon cher*, you should not space out zo much during zhe school day." I say.

"Hi Francis..." she says and looks back at the food the school is serving, sliding back into her spacing out and points out at the salad and yogurt cup to the lunch lady, who puts the items on her tray.

"Allie, I mean it, you don't want to worry zhe otherz, non? You should let go of what everz it iz zhat iz bothering you zo much." I state. Pointing at the salad and fries to tell the lunch lady what I want.

"Huh? What did you say Francis?" Allie asks, confused.

"_si mignon_**_...only when zhe is zo confuzed...!" _I thought.

"I zaid, you shuold let go of what everz it iz what iz brothering you zo much, zo you don't have zhe otherz worry." I restate.

"Oh...I see...I guess your right Francis..." Allie walks away from the line after getting a bottle of water. I quickly grab one as well, and run after her to sit with her and the rest of the guys.

(Mon cher* = my dear (in French)) (si mignon** = so cute (in French))

"_Gott! Allie is still spacing out! And at the worst of times as vell!"_ Gilbert yells in his head.

Its last period, and the teacher has us playing softball, and Allie is up to bat, and not paying attention to the ball! It's well past her when she swings the bat. I look at Matt and he looks worried about her. Like he KNOWS what is wrong. I walk up to Matt and he shrinks away a few steps.

"Vhat is vrong vith frau!?" I quietly shout at him.

"I-it's...c-complicated Gil-Gilbert..." Matt sadly replied.

"How!?"

"A-ask Al-Alfred...h-he knows wh-what happened m-more th-than I do..."

My eyes widened and looked over at Allie, and stormed over back to the school, away from the field and hunted down Alfred.

Mattie was looking at the ground waiting patiently for Gilbert to show up. Me on the other hand, I was becoming impatient.

10 minutes go by...

20 minutes go by...

FINALLY Gilbert shows up, with a scowl on his face and is bearing it down on me.

Oh dear god...what did I do...?

"FRAU!? VHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME VHAT HAPPENED WITH THAT NOTE THAT APPEARED IN YOU LOCKER!?" He shouted loudly.

Oh...flying mint bunny...Gilbert found out.

I shrink back into the side of Gilbert's car, looking for somewhere to hide; I know Mattie is not an option to hide behind. I spot Aurthur walking to his car just a few spots over. I make a mad dash to Aurthur and hide behind him.

"Alice?" Aurthur asks you, confused.

You point out Gilbert, making a mad storm towards you.

"Ah...get in, quickly." Aurthur says, he unlocks his vehicle, giving you the keys, "lock the doors, love. I'll handle this..."

I do as Aurthur says as he walks up to Gilbert, blocking his way to me, and talks calmly to the mad guy. Gilbert looks furious and throws colorful words at Aurthur, but Aurthur stands his ground and manages to calm Gilbert down by a significant amount.

"Gilbert, what is possibly wrong to make you so furious at Alice?" I asked.

"There is some stranger who is keeps putting suggestive notes in her locker. And they are far more vorse than the ones ve put in her locker in grade 8." He replied.

"Any idea who it could possibly be...?" I ask calmly.

"Aurthur, you really think that I vould be chasing frau right now if I didn't not know who it vas?" He asks.

"True...anyways, can I trust you'll not rant and rage at Alice? I can't possibly drop her off at her house and by the looks of things..." I look back at my car, "It would appear that she doesn't or won't come out until she's sure you're completely calm about this." I said as I turned back to Gilbert. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess I'll have to behave until she's ready to tell me vhat is going on..." He says.

"Good." I tell him, "I'll get Alice." I turned and walked to my car and told Alice it was okay now, and that Gilbert will remain calm until she told him what was going on. I gave Alice a hug and told her it'd be okay, it would all be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gilbert dropped me off at home and walked me to the door, giving me a hug before I went inside.

"Frau?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah Gil?" I said.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, frau...that vas out of line of me..." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"Gil...it's okay...you were furious that I didn't tell you. I'm just...I wasn't ready to tell you yet...becuase I knew you'd get furious and hunt down the sorry sop until you found him, and probably beat him up til he was pulp." I said.

He chuckled, "You're right about that, frau..." he looked up at me, "come here, Allie." And he pulled me into a big bear hug, squishing me.

"G-Gil...I c-can't breathe..."

He let me go, and walked back to his car, "Tell me vhen something like this happens again, frau. Don't keep me in the dark." He called out before going into his car. I waved good-bye until his car went around the corner, then I went inside to work on my homework for the night.

My phone was ringing that one ring-tone that was set for only Allie. I rolled on my bed over to my bedside table and reached for my phone to look at the caller ID. Yep, it was Allie.

I answered, "What iz it, mon amour*? And why call at zuch a late time?"

Allie sniffled before answering, "I'm terrified..."

"What iz making you zo zcared, ma chère?"

"I-I'm terrified of the person who k-keeps l-leaving these strange and p-perverted notes i-in my locker." Allie was crying.

"AH! Calm down Allie! Please stop crying." I tell her.

"I c-can't!" she was bawling her eyes out, I could hear it.

I sigh, "Do you want me to have Matt or Feli to go over zhere?" I ask.

"M-Mattie..." she sniffles.

"Alright mon cher...I'll call him up to head to your house." I tell her. I hang up after ensuring her that I'll call Matt right away, but instead I call Gilbert and tell him what to do.

(*mon amour = my love (in French))

I pulled up to Allie's house and parked and looked up at the house. I notice her bedroom light is off, along with the other lights. It's not incredibly late, only 10 PM. I stepped out of my car and looked at the driveway, empty. Her mom is gone...not a good sign. I sighed as I walked up the path to the front door and rung the bell. I hear running, the door unlocking and the door swung open. Then I was almost tackled to the ground in a hug. But I caught my balance and hugged Allie back. She was crying, and mumbling words I couldn't understand. I petted her tangled hair, as she kept mumbling, but she finally stopped talking and looked up at me, realizing I wasn't Matt. That hurt. Especially that look on her face that was there for a moment. She looked down and shook her head.

"Come on in Gil..." She said quietly, as she turned and went inside.

I walked into the house and closed and locked the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes as she walked to the kitchen, flipping on the light.

"Want anything to drink?" She called out to me.

"Ja*" I replied. "Vhat is there to drink?"

"Sprite, Coke-a-Cola, milk, water, OJ, and...Lemonade juice." She replied.

"A Coke is fine, frau." I said, walking to the kitchen.

She handed me the soda can and grabbed herself a glass and poured milk into it.

"So...Francis told me you vere terrified. Vhat are you scared of frau...?" I ask.

"You know bloody well what..." She snapped at me, she looked at me with her eyes tearing up.

"Allie..." I put the drink she gave me down, and walked over to her and hugged her.

She collapsed, and I picked her up and carried her to her room. She clung to shirt and cried into it.

"_Clearly I should have brought an extra shirt..."_ I thought to myself.

I placed Allie on her bed, and went to her closet to grab her long banished big plushy animal tiger. I handed her the plush animal and she clung to it and cried all the more. I picked up her hair brush to try and de-tangle her hair.

"Vhere did you mom go Allie?" I asked her quietly while brushing her tangled hair.

"I-I do-don't know..." she sniffled, "s-something a-about a wo-work conference in New York..."

"_Should have known..."_ I thought.

"Did you tell her about those notes that vhere in you locker?" I ask.

"N-no...I couldn't w-worry her. This c-conference is important for h-her job..."

I sigh as I keep brushing her long black hair.

Silence.

Her hair is finally free of the tangles that it was in, I ask her, "Allie...vhy do you hide things from me? Ve have been friends since ve vere five...ve alvays told each other everything..."

She sniffles, "I-I just want to be strong, o-obviously not physically, b-but emotionally...I want to be able to not depend on you guys s-so much..."

I'm shocked. We've always been there for Allie, because she was always there for us...why...would she want to change that?

I sit on her bed and pull her into a hug, and with that, she cries until she falls asleep. I lift her up gently and stand up to lay her down on her bed and I leave her room and walk over to the guest room, and pass out on the bed.

(*Ja = yes (in German))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been a week since Allie came to school. I'm worried for our little angel. I've asked every one. But only Gilbert, Matt, and Francis had the same answer. It was those strange notes had appeared in her locker. So for the entire day, when she gets back, I'll be staking out her locker. Well...Gilbert, Aurthur, Francis and I were going to stake out her lock in turns.

Aurthur was always an hour or so early for school. So he would watch it before school. I would watch her locker between classes. Francis would watch during lunch hour. And Gilbert would watch for at least an hour after school. There was no way this stranger was going to get past us, let alone not get caught, we'd find out who it is once he decides to show up.

"Al-Alfred wait up!" Matt called to me.

I turned around, and sure enough, my brother was running up to me.

"Hey Mattie!" I called to him, smiling and waving.

"D-Don't call me that!" He said while blushing furiously.

"What? Only Allie gets to call you that? I'm wounded." I put my hand to my heart and gave him a sad look.

"Y-Yes...only Allie..." He said.

I laughed and stopped the sad act, "So any word from Allie? Is she coming back to school yet?"

Matt looks sad, "No...She said she'll be back next week...when her mom gets back from her conference."

"That's a shame. Have you gone to see her?" I ask him.

Matt's face is priceless, shocked, beat-red, and wide-eyed.

"N-n-no..."

"Mattie~ you're lying~" I tease him, poking his arm.

"N-n-no I-I'm not!" He shouts at me, "a-and d-don't call me that!"

I continue to tease Mattie this way for the remainder of the Saturday afternoon.

It's dark...and cold...shadowy, and a faint glow. I rolled over on my side and looked at my alarm clock. 6:18 PM. I sigh and turn my back on the clock. I start to fall back asleep when I hear the door bell. I groan and shout no one is home. The bell rings again and again until I get out of bed and trudge down the stairs. I open the door, and no one is there, I look around and take a step out to look around better, and my foot hits something. A delivery box. Mom said grandma had sent something for me, and to expect it at an unexpected time. I sigh and pick up the package and look from where Gran sent it from. Europe. So that is where she is this year. Gran traveled to a different country each year, staying there until the first of a new year. I walk back inside and go to my room with the light package. I set the box on my desk, and grab my scissors and cut along the tape. I continue to open the box and dig around the packing peanuts until my hand brushes something cool and hard. I pull it out, and it's a clock...on an old fashion brass key that hung on a gold chain. It's the necklace my Gran always wore whenever I saw her. She knew I loved it, and wanted it. And here it is...in my hands. I rummage around the box more to find a letter pressed against the side, I read it.

"_My Dearest Granddaughter,_

_ Here is the necklace that you always wanted as a child, I give it to you as an heirloom that is rightfully yours now. Alice, know that this is not just an ordinary clock key. It is something more than that. It gives you the ability to travel back through time, or forward through time. This is no joking matter, Alice. This is now yours, and do not abuse this ability, or you'll find yourself lost in time itself. This must be avoided in order to give this to your granddaughter and to her granddaughter and so on. Use this key wisely and let no one know, not even your mother; nor your father for that matter. The reason for your father is because for years he knew about the key, his family, for generations have been trying to get their hands on this key, this is why your parents didn't work out. But your mom didn't know exactly about the key and its abilities. Alice, when you use this, don't let anyone be around you, it is extremely important that you let no one see you use it. Be careful, be safe._

_All my love,_

_Grandma"_

Oh...my god...

She gave me the key, for time travel. I quickly re-read the letter and ponder the hundreds of questions in my mind. What am I to do? Put it away somewhere to hide? Lock it up in a safety deposit? Use it? Find out who is putting those notes in my locker?

Wait.

Finding out who...put the notes in my locker...

Yes! Yes! Yes!

I grabbed the key and a set of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once I was done, I went to my room with the clock-key hanging around my neck, grabbed my empty over-night bag and began throwing things into it. Pajamas, another few sets of clothes, hygiene necessities, the letter from Gran, my small plush animal that was a puppy with big begging eyes, slippers, and when I had everything I needed, I zipped up my backpack. I grabbed my phone, slipped on my favorite red and white hoodie that Mattie gave me last year for my birthday and grabbed my house key and slung my bag over my shoulder and headed down the stairs. I quickly texted Aurthur that I was headed over to his house, and that we had to talk.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and saw that it was a text from Alice. She has something important to talk to me about, and that she is heading over to my house.

Wait? What!?

Alice...is coming here!? I quickly look around my apartment to make sure it clean, and then dash to the kitchen to start the kettle for tea when she arrives. Alice loves the green tea with pomegranate flavor in it. Where was that package!? I began rummaging through the cupboard where I had all my tea bags. Camomile, Earl Grey, Peach, Strawberry, Orange-zing, Black Spice...where is the pomegranate green!? I kept rummaging through the cupboard until I found the box I was looking for in the far back.

_Bang, bang, bang_.

I jumped from the loud knocking that I knew would only be from that obnoxious annoying Alfred, or Alice being in a hurry.

I quickly walk to the door and open it up, sure enough, Alice is there with a overly stuffed big bag, damp hair, certainly not from rain since it was clear out, and an accessory that I've never seen her wear, an old brass key with a clock on its handle, hanging from a gold chain.

"Hey, can I come in, or what?" She asks.

Startled, "Come on in, love, I have tea ready for you." I tell her, letting her inside.

"Is it pomegranate green tea?" She asks happily as she enters and takes her shoes off and puts down her big bag.

"Yes, it is." I say and close the door and lock it, "so what brings you by so late, Alice?" I ask her.

"Oh, right. Actually, I was...hoping you could help me figure something out...to do with magic..." She tells me as she opens up her bag and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"You see...a half hour before I texted you, I got a package from my grandma, she sent me over this," she indicated the key-clock necklace around her neck, "and she says it's a family heirloom...that...has an ability to do something..."

"And this something would be...?" I ask her.

She wordlessly hands me the letter. I read it as I gesture Alice to follow me to the kitchen for tea. I read the letter twice before I can understand fully. I look up from the letter to Alice.

"This...key-clock...it is a rare piece, Alice. And I mean that. There are only two of these key-clocks in existence. One, obviously in your possession, and as for the other..."

"Is locked up in Area 51?" She asks half jokingly.

"Well...no. It's not. It's said it is in the hands of a father who was out looking for the other key."

Alice falls silent.

"What I mean Alice, is that your father...is after the key you now have. And I'll tell you why."

Alice looks up at me scared, and wanting to hear what I have to say.

Aurthur told me everything. Both keys are a bad combination, or at least in the same area of one mile. If they are closer than one mile of each other, time warps only a small fraction, but if they are even side by side, they can destroy time itself, and cause havoc on all eras, causing everything to clash together.

Good thing I never saw my father.

Aurthur continued on about how rare this kind of magic is, and how it was next to impossible to take away its magic ability.

"So...I can't destroy it...?" I asked slowly.

"I'm afraid not, dear." He said.

I looked at the kitchen clock, 9:18 PM. We've talked about this for hours.

"Yeah, the past few days I haven't been sleeping well." I say as I yawn.

"Come on then, I'll bring your things to the guest room." He goes to the front door to retrieve my backpack and shows me to the small, but humble guest room. I immediately crawl onto the bed and pass out once my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, I left Aurthur's apartment, finding out everything I had to about the key-clock. I headed back home, taking the long way, and stared up at the sky, wondering what it'd be like to go back in time, how would it work, was I to hide from people I knew, or would I be merely invisible to them and be able to wander freely? Aurthur only could rely on theory when he told me the answer. I should, SHOULD be invisible, but that was only in theory. He obviously didn't know for sure. I looked away from the clouds and focused on getting home.

When I turned the corner onto my street I heard shouting, I picked up my pace until my house came into view, and Alfred, Francis, Gilbert, and Mattie were all fighting over something.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING!?" I yelled at them.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING!?" someone yelled.

We all froze and stared at who yelled at us. Allie. She was mad. She stormed her way over to us shouting colorful words at each of us. Matt shrank back and hid behind me, feeling ashamed for his behavior. Gilbert, Francis and I all stood there, taking our medicine as she continued shout at us for our terrible behavior. When she was done, she collapsed to the ground from lack of breathing regularly.

"A-Allie..." Matt peeked out from behind me and walked over to Allie. "I-I'm sorry Allie..." he apologized to her.

She looked up at Matt and hugged him saying, "Its fine...but I don't understand, what in the world were you all fighting about?" She asks.

Francis glances between Gilbert and me, clearly not wanting to say why. Gilbert and I have a stare off to see who tells her. I give up after a few seconds.

"You see...Allie...we were all worried about what is going on with you. I mean, you haven't showed up to school in almost two weeks. You can't avoid this stranger that is putting notes in your locker." I say, "So...we were fighting over who will stay beside you all day, transfer into all your classes, as well, just to be safe. But!" I exclaim, "I think as the Hero, I should be the one to do it!"

"Nein*!" Gilbert shouted. "The avesome me should do it!"

Allie looked up at Gilbert, Francis and me and then at Matt.

She kept shifting her eyes between us, like she was deciding who it would be.

"I think..." she began, "the one who should do that would be..."

She finally laid her eyes on...

(Nein* = no (in German))

"The one who should do that would be..."

She laid her eyes on me.

I felt my face burn up.

"Mattie." She said, and looked back towards Francis, Alfred and Gilbert. Allie hugs me again and re-states, "The one who should do this should be Mattie." And suddenly she bursts out crying.

"Frau? Vhat is vrong?" Gilbert asks Alice, worried.

"Non! Elle pleure ses yeux !* We need her to stop!" Shouted Francis.

"Let the Hero through, I'll cheer her up." Alfred states overly proud.

I lift Allie up and she has her key gripped in her hand. "Allie?" I ask her, "Can you give me the key? So I can get you upstairs?"

She looks up at me with tears running down her cheeks, and gives me the key. I put her down on her feet while I still hold her to me so she doesn't fall, and open the front door. Francis, Gilbert and Alfred followed me into the house as I picked up Allie again and carried her up to her room, and laid her on her bed, she was asleep before her head hit her pillow. As I turned to leave her room, she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Bear…" she mumbled.

I'm confused. Bear? What bear? I looked around her room for any kind of plush bear animal, and there are none. Odd.

I sighed and left her room quietly and went back downstairs.


End file.
